


For the Love of Fashion

by mercurialMalcontent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Oral Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/pseuds/mercurialMalcontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Jade share a love for pretty dresses, but their opinions often differ considerably in methods of construction and appropriate wear. Sometimes those differences get a little more up close and personal, with interesting -- and enthusiastic -- results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caddyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caddyl/gifts).



Jade Harley sits curled on your pillow pile with her tattered gown tucked neatly around her. You purse your lips as you eye the damage -- you're hardly a stranger to adventuring in fancy clothes, but the havoc Jade wreaks upon her dresses astounds you -- and she beams at you from behind her cascade of hair. "Do you think we can make it work?"

You drop your eyes to the pile of sketches she handed you when she bounded in. "Hmm." You flip through them. It's a good design, a strange combination of fun and elegant that is perfectly Jade, but you can't resist tweaking her ego. "Hmmmm."

"Hmmm?" Jade echoes, her fluffy white ears flicking backward.

"It's an attractive design, you've pulled together some.. _disparate..._ elements very well. I think it will probably suit you." You think it will make her look like sex on long brown legs, actually, but it's simply too much fun to make her pout. "We can start work as soon as you have time--"

Jade's ears perk and she bounces to her feet. "Now!"

"--except for one thing." You fold your hands primly as she huffs and flops back down. "You can't wear a dress like this without supportive undergarments."

A wicked little grin curves Jade's lips. "Heheh, sure I can." She wiggles her shoulders in a way that makes her mammaries jiggle under the satin of her bodice. "Just _watch_ me."

"I meant." You blink and pull your eyes back to her face. "The _general_ you. A dress this structured won't fit right without underlying support and I won't help if you insist on being sloppy."

Jade's ears flatten."I am not sloppy! Bras are just terrible in every possible way!"

"Then you should have taken that into account before giving me a design that required looking like you're moments away from spilling out of it." You eye her ample chest skeptically. "Unless you want to use a lot of tape and sit very, very still?"

"Uuuuuugh." Jade flops backward and sprawls with an arm draped over her face. "Fashion is stupid!"

You raise your eyebrows. "Excuse me, who came tearing into my block to fling a stack of dress diagrams into my face?"

"I handed them to you perfectly nicely. And you didn't exactly kick me out!" Jade pushes herself up on her elbows to look at you, her ears pricked forward. "'Oh No Im Not Busy Please Have A Seat And Would You Like Some Tea?'"

You narrow your eyes. "I was just being hospitable."

"Come ooon! I've heard you tell John to fuck right off. You know you just can't resist a challenge." She does that damnable shoulder wiggle again and grins.

You breathe a sigh through your nose. "Well. Yes. But you still have to have appropriate undergarments or I'm afraid there is no hope for this dress being anything but a disaster."

"Uuuuugh."

"I believe we've covered that opinion already."

"Fine! I'll wear a stupid bra or whatever. What do I have to do?"

"I'll need to get your... unrestricted bust measurements."

"'Unrestricted'?" Jade's ears flatten with confusion, then flick forward as understanding dawns on her face. "Oh. Ooooh. No problem!" You nearly protest, as counterproductive as that would be, but before you can do more than open your mouth she's reached behind herself and unzipped the gown in one quick movement. She bounces upward as the bodice flops down. "There you go!"

The part of her you need to measure continues to jiggle, and for a moment you entertain the idea of redesigning the bust area of the dress to simply not be there at all. The moment passes when Jade clears her throat and looks at you pointedly. "Oh. Yes. Let me just." You start to rise, then sit right back down before the drawings can all go sliding to the floor. "Put these aside."

Jade giggles silently but, er, visibly, causing you considerable distraction in finding your measuring tape. It takes you tugging the thing tightly enough around her ribcage to make her gasp before she settles down and stands still enough for you to take the appropriate measurements. Those are simple enough, but then you're left with a dilemma; measurements alone won't get you the right cup size. You chew on your lower lip with your fangs as you contemplate the problem.

"Enjoying the view?"

You huff and meet her smile with an unimpressed look."I'm attempting to _think_. I've never made undergarments for someone with rumble spheres quite the size of yours."

"Hmm... Oh, I know, you're probably a tactile learner!" Jade grabs your hands and presses them to her breasts. "Does that help?"

It doesn't help. It is, in fact, the exact opposite of help. You squeak and go hot from your horns to your groin, which has sudden enthusiastic opinions on the matter. Jade giggles and presses your hands more firmly. "We-eeell?"

You glare and, in a rush of indignation, pinch her nipples. " _No._ "

It's Jade's turn to squeak -- or in her case, yip. She bats at your hands. "S-stop that!"

You give them a little tug and she yips again. "Perhaps if you stop being an insufferable tease--"

Jade barks a laugh. "I'm completely straightforward!" All at once she's up in your face -- and her hands are up your shirt. "Like _so,_ " she says as she tugs at your nipples in return. You yelp and she snickers. "See how you like it!"

"Not nearly-- as much as you do--" you gasp and pinch harder. Jade squeals and pulls and you make a very embarrassing sound of your own. "Let go!"

"You-- _ah!_ You first!"

You give her an outraged look and scramble against her. "You started it--"

"Well you're the one who-- _oh!_ \--" Jade gasps into your ear. "Had her hands on my tits first--"

"After you p-put them there--"

"And you _kept_ them there!" Jade shoves against you, sending you stumbling -- and tripping over her now-trailing skirts. You over-correct, and your backward movement is quite suddenly forward as you slip in the puddling satin. You both yelp as you crash into Jade and tumble together into the pillow pile.

You wheeze as Jade lands on you and sprawl there, stunned – although whether it's from having your breath knocked out or having Jade lying atop you you aren't sure. All you know is that she's as solid and heavy as she looks and you're enjoying the fact far too much for your own good. Your bulge agrees so emphatically you fear for your ability to keep your restraint.

You try to distract yourself by mentally reciting the titles of all of Troll Anne Rice's Rainbow Drinker Memoirs backward chronologically. You get all of two titles in before Jade shifts, pressing her thigh against your groin in a way that makes you gasp as she moves to sit up. She rolls off of you and kicks, then goes very still for a moment. "… Heheh. Kanaya, if you wanted me out of my clothes, you could have just asked."

You keep your eyes fixed on the ceiling. "What?"

"You kind of tore my dress right off of me!"

"What?" you say again, stupidly, as you look despite yourself. Sure enough, Jade's dress is in a heap at your feet and she's sitting there smirking and bare as the day she was hatched. Er, born. You swallow hard. "Do you, um. Usually not, er. Wear."

Jade tilts her head. "What, underwear? Sometimes! Like today." She waggles her eyebrows and leans over you. "Wow Kanaya, you sure do turn a pretty shade of green! I don't know why you're embarrassed, though."

You roll your eyes at her mock-innocent expression. "It certainly is a mystery, isn't it."

"It sure is! Unless it's because _you_ don't wear underwear, either?" She grins brightly and turns. "Let's find out!"

"Wait," you start, half-rising, but Jade swings a leg across your chest and pins you with her thigh and hip. You're left with a rising sense of heat and a face full of the nether end of one Jade Harley.

Not that you're complaining, exactly. She has a very shapely rear, an absolutely lovely nook and little swollen button of a human bulge (the word _clit_ comes to mind in Rose's amused tones and you blush even hotter), and smells deliciously of sex. That's precisely the problem; she's so enticing you're mere seconds away from giving up and thinking with _your_ bulge, and you feel your decorum slipping away by the second.

And you're going to lose your it completely once Jade lifts your skirt, because then there will be no keeping up even a facade. You struggle and slap her rear, but she just pins you even more firmly as she pulls your skirt up past your hips. "What do we have under heeere-- oh. _Oooh_."

You are, in fact, wearing panties – a rather prim and plain black pair. While you have a small wish that you'd opted for lace today, instead, it's not the underwear themselves that has you flushed green from your horns to your toes; it's that your bulge has completely unsheathed and no small bit of black cotton could possibly hide _that._

It's a few excruciating seconds before Jade giggles. "For a little bit there I was wondering if you really were more embarrassed than you were into it. I guess not, huh?"

"The two aren't mutually exclusive," you mumble.

"Heheh." She peers over her shoulder at you and wiggles her rear. "You aren't too embarrassed to go on, are you?"

In response, you lean your head forward and dart your tongue out as far as it will go, flicking it just barely against the inner lips of her nook. Jade _yips_ and twitches. "I'lltakethatasano," she gasps.

You pull Jade back against you and she goes, gasping and twitching again as you run the tip of your tongue along the folds of her nook. For the moment, you have the upper hand (so to speak) and you take full advantage of it, making her squeak and squirm and _moan_ as you flick your tongue against her clit. She rocks against you, mindlessly at first and then more deliberately, nearly overwhelming you with the force of her hips while she tugs at your panties.

Two can play at _that_ game. You push at her hips just as she lifts them, giving yourself just enough room to shift so you can thrust your tongue into her nook. "Oh _fuck!_ " Jade yelps, and you chuckle against her.

But your gambit only breaks Jade's focus for so long before she's yanking your panties down and returning the favor, her mouth hot against your bulge as she leaves sloppy kisses down its length. You manage to choke down a cry but your hips betray you, jerking upward of their own accord. She giggles and gets your hips tilted so she can give your nook the same kind of tonguing kisses you're giving hers.

The rhythm is maddening. Jade sets the pace and there's little you can do to resist it or even move into it, pinned as you are. The pressure and friction on your bulge from her chest isn't anywhere near enough, her tongue is a tease, and your little gasped, frantic sounds do nothing to move her to more that giggling at your plight.

You're going to have to make the next move, so you get your hands on her ass and make Jade shift again, earning you a hilariously indignant sound. Before she can retaliate, you flick your tongue against her clit again and that indignant noise turns into a very satisfying cry.

Jade still sets the pace as you mouth and lick her, but now it's increasingly erratic and off-rhythm as you drive _her_ crazy. She's abandoned your nook entirely but for the moment you don't care; having her shuddering and too far gone to tease is it's own reward.

Suddenly, she goes tense and jerks her head up. "Wait! Wait wait wait wait."

You freeze as Jade rolls off of you. "Wait?"

"Yeah!" She flashes you a grin that leaves you confused before twisting around and moving astride your hips. Your eyes go wide as she rubs her nook against you. "I couldn't --  _mm --_ resist this--" She blinks at you, then blurts a laugh. "You're all green again!"

"Yes, it seems --  _ah_  -- you have that effect on me," you manage as Jade rolls her hips. "Embarrassment and c-confusion, thy name is Jade Harley--"

"Oh come ooon, you love it."

"Love is _not_ the word I'd use," you retort as you pinch her inner thighs.

" _Eek!_ I-I guess it i-isn't, is it?" Jade smiles wickedly at you as she reaches between her legs to guide your squirming bulge. "But I sure as hell _like_ it--"

"Oh _god_ yes," you gasp as she sinks down onto you. You snap your hips upward. "Yes--"

"Yes, yes, _yes--!!_ "

You have to clench your nook to keep yourself from erupting since you sure can't keep from bucking your hips -- or Jade from bucking hers, for that matter. She rides you with a force that puts lie to the casualness with which she teased you, and when you squeeze and pull her nipples again she whines outright. The little bit of you that isn't quaking with lust is relieved that Jade's loud enough to cover the little undignified sounds you can't help but make.

"Oh Kanaya, oh oh oh _oh_ \--" Jade plunges her hands down to rub the lips of her nook frantically over her clit. "Oh oh oh _OH--_ "

The sight alone nearly makes you go off, never mind the way her nook squeezes your bulge. You whimper a little yourself as her yelps hit a desperate pitch and give her nipples one last hard pull -- and there she goes, quaking and yelping and clenching around your bulge so hard you thrash and _wail--_

When the rush subsides, your eyes focus on a tousled, sweaty Jade giving you an amazed grin. "Whoa! Rose said you were a screamer but I didn't think you'd be _that_ loud!"

" _What?!_ " You try to shove yourself upright but the pillows under you shift and you sprawl backward again.

Jade laughs. "Okay, not really! But I have heard you guys a few times. I guess having a door in the way makes a lot of difference?"

You cover your face with both hands. "Oh my god."

"Kanaya, you goober. I was just as loud as you were!"

"That doesn't make it better," you mumble from behind your hands. "My dignity is in tatters."

"What dignity?" Jade snickers at your fussy noise and pulls your hands away from your face. She kisses a palm. "You had as much fun as I did so that makes it worth it."

You snatch back a hand and re-cover your face. "Hmph."

"Oh come on, you so did." Jade wiggles your hips and giggles when you gasp.

"I _guess,_ " you grudgingly allow.

"Screamer."

You uncover an eye and glare at her. "If you keep teasing me, you will not get that dress _and_ 'Screamer' will be your new public nickname."

"I'll wear it with pride!"

"In front of _Karkat_."

Now it's Jade's turn to blush, and it must be one hell of a blush to show through _her_ skin. "Wow, mean!"

You smile sweetly and pinch her inner thigh. "Only the highest quality sadism for you, my dear."


End file.
